Dagger Proficiency
The power to possess great skill in wielding a dagger. Variation of Weapon Proficiency. Also Called *Enhanced Dagger Fighting/Proficiency/Throwing *Enhanced Daggermanship *Enhanced Knifemanship *Enhanced Knifeplay *Enhanced Knife Fighting/Proficiency/Throwing *Enhanced Trench Knife Skill *Tantōjutsu Capabilities Users have an incredible aptitude for the ways of the dagger. They are able to wield small blades with great proficiency and cunning as well as stealth; concealing multiple knives on their person flawlessly, to be retrieved at will in combat. Applications *Extreme skill with all forms of a dagger, paired with the ease with which such weapons may be hidden on the body, allows the user to employ a richly varied fighting style: switching between any number of exotic types of knife mid-battle to hack, jab, hook or otherwise harm a target. More powerful users of this ability may even use some specialized varieties of a dagger in ways they were not designed for, such as throwing a stiletto accurately or impaling with a curved blade. *Trick moves, misdirection and feints to add to the user's abilities in combat as well as for the purposes of display. *The ability to target and exploit an opponent's vital points with flawless accuracy, often in order to make a swift, silent kill or disable without inflicting lethal wounds. *Some varieties of dagger lend themselves to throwing, in which case the user's aim can be expected to be nigh perfect, even in the middle of combat or when throwing multiple weapons. In addition, this may allow the user to pin targets down through their opponent's clothing or flesh, preventing them from moving without actually killing them. *The shortness of a dagger offers a smaller blind-spot than long swords, while at the same time allowing them to take advantage of such spots in face of swordsmen. Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Empathic Weaponry *Enhanced Combat *Intuitive Aptitude *Magic Weaponry *Sentient Weaponry *Soul-Bound Weaponry *Weapon Creation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Physiology *Weapon Proficiency Touch *If the user possesses energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: **Dagger-shaped Energy Beam Emission **Energy Blast via swings **Energy Infusion **Ergokinetic Blade Construction **Spatial Slicing **Temporal Slicing Limitations *User may not be able to handle a larger blade with similar skill. *Aside from the actual act of eliminating a target, this ability does not enhance a user's stealth. Known Users Comics/Cartoons Video Games Gallery Comics/Cartoons Razor the Shark profile.jpg|Razor the Shark (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Black Manta, the Deadly Scavenger of the Sea.jpg|Black Manta (DC Comics) Dagger Proficiency by Talons.jpg|The Court of Owls' Talons (DC Comics) are extremely skilled in wielding short blades and daggers. Dagger Proficiency by Nobody.jpg|Nobody (DC Comics) File:Stewie_vs._Lois_Blade_Fight.png|Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) showing complete mastery in bladed weapons, using a knife against his mother's makeshift spear. File:Brock_Samson.jpg|Brock Samson (The Venture Bros.) Mister Negative Marvel Comics.jpg|Mister Negative (Marvel Comics) is extremely skilled in wielding short blades and daggers for combat... Dagger Proficiency by Mister Negative.jpg|...brutally slaughtering his minions. April O'Neil Kunoichi.png|April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) Anime/Manga Tokaku Azuma.png|Tokaku Azuma (Akuma no Riddle) is expert knife user, whether its throwing or fighting with them. File:Kranz_wielding_Mars.png|Kranz Maduke (Black Cat) wielding his Mars knife that vibrates at high-frequency, slicing through bullets with ease. File:dagger.jpg|Kensei (Bleach) wielding his dagger like Zanpakuto File:Shaz_Domino.png|Shaz Domino (Bleach) utilizes daggers created from reishi as throwing weapons. Dagger Proficiency by Kyoma Mabuchi.gif|Kyoma Mabuchi (Dimension W) is extremely proficient in using his Wire Daggers. Jacob throwing knife.png|Jacob Lessio (Fairy Tail) is a skilled knife user and can throw them at ludicrous speed. Kampfer.jpg|Shizuku Sangou (Kampfer) 250px-Bel_With_His_Knives.PNG|Belphegor (Katekyō Hitman Reborn) is great in using knives. 300px-Rasiel.PNG|Like his brother, Rasiel (Katekyō Hitman Reborn) also uses knives. File:Darkray_and_Death_Angel_Weapons.png|Darkray (Kurohime) wielding the Death Angel Dagger in her weapon form (who transformed into an additional hands for her master), along with five others. Ring_Dagger.jpeg|Dorothy (Marchen Awakens Romance) possesses a Weapon ÄRM called Ring Dagger which she can wield with great skill. Asuma'S Flying Swallow.jpg|Asuma (Naruto) is very skilled with his trench knives. Mihawk's Kogatana.png|Dracule "Hawk-Eye" Mihawk's (One Piece) supreme sword skills… File:Mihawk_(One_Piece)_Kogatana.gif|…extends to daggers and knifes. 210px-Hocho_Sabaki.jpg|Though it goes against his style as a chef, Sanji (One Piece) is able to use kitchen knives in combat. San fighting Ashitaka.GIF|While growing up with the wolf clan, San (Princess Mononoke) has trained herself with knives. Dagger Proficiency by DIO.png|DIO (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III Stardust Crusaders) using The World to stop time... Dagger Proficiency by DIO 2.png|...throwing multiple daggers at Jotaro. Tooru knife skills.PNG|Tooru Mutsuki's (Tokyo Ghoul:re) advanced knife throwing technique – juggling… Mutsuki knife skills.PNG|…and throwing. Jirou Sorashima's Dagger Wallman.png|Jirou Sorashima (Wallman) shows his proficient with a combat knife on some hitmen. Video Games alice-madness-returns-screenshots.jpg|Alice Liddell (American McGee's Alice) Bell Cranel Knife.gif|Bell Cranel (DanMachi) is master in wielding knives for combat. Larxene_Days.png|Larxene (Kingdom Hearts) Jack the Ripper H.png|Jack the Ripper (Valkyrie Crusade) Lincoln's Big Blade.jpg|A Vietnam veteran, Lincoln Clay (Mafia III) knows his way around a knife. Yūki_Terumi_(Blazblue).png|Yuki Terumi (Blazblue) Shiki Ryougi.png|Shiki Ryougi (TYPE-MOON) Feower.png|As an Eternal, Feower/Quatre (Granblue Fantasy) is one of the most powerful dagger wielders throughout the skies. Stucker Dagger Skills.gif|Stucker (Slush Invaders) is skilled in the use of his twin daggers, able to fight off multiple Blues, and control his blades remotely. File:Kiryuu_Tantojutsu.gif|Kazuma Kiryuu (Yakuza Series) is an expert in Tantojutsu. Live Television/Movies Richard B Riddick.jpg|Riddick (The Chronicles of Riddick) is skilled with using knives, particularly ulaks. Drax.jpg|Drax the Destroyer (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Scream4 4.jpg|Ghostface (Scream) kills his victims by stabbing the vital points of the body or slitting their throats. Mighty-morphin-yellow-ranger.png|Trini Kwan/Yellow Ranger (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers) uses the Power Daggers with skill. Bill Cutting.jpg|Bill "The Butcher" Cutting (center) (Gangs of New York) lives up to his name. Sam Winchester.jpg|Sam Winchester (Supernatural) is adapt at knife fighting and has beaten multiple supernatural creatures with just a blade. Dean-Winchester.gif|Dean Winchester (Supernatural) is adept knife fighter, subduing several human assailants with ease and bested physically more powerful creatures equipped with only a blade. Others Colet - Jeanne D'Arc.jpg|Colet (Jeanne D'arc) Web Animation TelroSpy.jpg|TelroSpy (TF2 Freak) is well known for his proficiency with knives. Videos Category:Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Real Powers Category:Metal-based Abilities Category:Object-based Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Blade-based Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Intuition